


Kept

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus Snape/George Weasley: filament, gracious, and panic</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 5 May 2006 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus Snape/George Weasley: filament, gracious, and panic_.

Made gracious by satiation, Severus reached down to caress away the pearlescent filament of his desire for George, drawing up the sticky substance and sucking it into his mouth. "I told you there was no cause to panic," he said softly, stroking his lover's hair with his other hand. "I was only collecting potions ingredients."

George wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and buried his face in the older wizard's hips. "But Fred told me there'd been an attack, and—"

Kneeling, Severus pulled George into a hug and rocked him. "I promised you, you might remember, that I would always come home if you were here waiting for me, didn't I?"

George pulled a little away so that he could smile up into Severus' eyes. "I love a man who keeps his promises."

"I love you for worrying."

"And Fred thinks I'm crazy for loving you."

"Oh, but you are."


End file.
